Why Did I Must Fall in Love With You?
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Dengan penuh rasa benci, ia menusukkan bilah zanpakutou kebanggannya ke tubuhmu. Dan pada saat itulah kau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu selama ini: "Ia membencimu." CANON, AR, 2nd POV. Dedicated for Vivariation Festival: HeadXSubordinate. R&R?


Fanfict ini dipersembahkan untuk **Bleach: Vivariation Festival** bulan **Juni** yang mengambil tema **HeadXSubordinate**. Alasan saya mengambil pairing ini adalah, karena—sudah jelas atau belum, sih?—mereka berdua adalah pemilik peringkat tertinggi di Divisi Lima. Yang satu kapten, sedangkan yang lain adalah wakil kapten—bawahan terdekat dan paling setia. Selain itu, saya juga merasa bahwa perasaan Hinamori pada Aizen rasanya… (you know what I mean, guys). Yah begitulah, pokoknya saya rasa tidak ada yang lebih cocok daripada mereka berdua :3  
(GAAAH! BERASA KAYAK BIKIN ESSAY BUAT UAS! DDX)

**Warning:** Sedikit OOC (TT_TT), Alternate Reality, dan STRAIGHT!

**Words**: 3503 (belum termasuk lirik lagu, dan kicauan saya XD)

Fic menggunakan **2****nd**** Person POV**, dengan focus pada **Hinamori Momo.**  
Dan… maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Ini fic CANON seCANON-CANONnya kamera CANON pertama buatan saya~ :D *guyonan garing*

**Enjoy it!  
VIVA HETEROGENISM!

* * *

**

.  
_**Mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu?  
Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu telah berlalu,  
Aku berpikir tentang kau yang selalu berada di sisiku…  
…tapi, tidak lagi  
**_.

Dulu, kau pernah berpikir sekali—sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benakmu saat rasa lelah yang dapat kau tahan sudah mencapai batas maksimal:

"Mengapa aku rela masuk ke Divisi Lima?"

Dan pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benakmu berjam-jam lamanya. Hingga tak terasa semua berkas setinggi lima meter itu telah lenyap sepenuhnya dari hadapanmu, tergantikan oleh secangkir teh hijau hangat.

Pada saat itulah kau menengadah, melihat bulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya; sinar keperakan temaram pun terlihat dari sela-sela tumpukan berkas yang harus kau kerjakan esok hari.

"Hinamori-kun."

Setelah mendengar suara itu, engkau terperanjat. Bahkan, darah pun rasanya mengalir dengan deras ke kepalamu. Ya, setelah melihat sosok itu, kini jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi sudah jelas.

Pria itu tersenyum, dan dengan tatapan yang lembut dari balik kacamata perseginya, ia pun berkata. "Jangan terlalu lelah, Hinamori-kun. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan besok."

Kau pun balas tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, Aizen-taichou."

Semua ini karena kau mencintainya. Itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi. Kau mencintai segala sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya, tanpa terkecuali. Mulai dari sikapnya yang lembut, wangi tubuhnya yang hangat, hingga ke tangan besarnya yang senantiasa mengelus pelan kepalamu saat rasa galau menguasaimu.

Tapi, kini justru ada satu pertanyaan baru yang perlu kaupikirkan:

"Apakah orang ini juga mencintaimu?"

**

* * *

Why Did I (Must) Fall in Love With You?**

Oleh: red-deimon-beta

Bleach © Tite Kubo

~Dedicated for **Vivariation Festival: HeadXSubordinate**~

**Summary:** Dengan penuh rasa benci, ia menusukkan bilah  
zanpakutou kebanggannya ke tubuhmu. Dan pada saat itulah kau tahu  
jawaban dari pertanyaanmu selama ini: "Ia membencimu."

* * *

Hari berikutnya, kau terbangun di pagi buta. Dalam kepalamu, pertanyaan yang sama masih saja berputar-putar meminta jawaban. Bola mata cokelat hazel yang selalu kau banggakan pun kini berputar pelan menampik sinar mentari yang masuk melalui kamarmu.

Saat kau merasakan dinginnya air pancuran yang mengalir di sekujur kulitmu yang mulus, kau kembali teringat pada sebuah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Ingin rasanya bibir itu menanyakan jawaban tersebut pada orang yang kau cintai. Tapi, ada satu masalah. Kau takut. Takut akan jawaban yang diberikannya. Takut akan penolakan yang menyakitkan.

Perlahan engkau memasukkan lengan kurusmu ke _shihakushou_ yang menutupi setiap jengkal kulit putih di baliknya. Kau tersadar, bahwa belum ada satu senyum pun yang kau tampilkan hari ini. Maka, kau tersenyum pada bayangan dirimu yang nampak di cermin bundar itu—entah mengapa. Tapi, pandanganmu kembali berubah menjadi sendu karena melihat satu benda yang belum melekat di tubuhmu. Sebuah lencana yang bertuliskan kanji angka '5' dengan lambang bunga _Lily of the Valley_. Tanda jabatanmu saat ini; tanda kedekatanmu dengan pria itu. Hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini.

Apa arti semua ini? Semua yang kau lakukan rasanya sia-sia jika pria itu tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Benar, bukan?

Ah, entahlah. Mungkin lebih baik kupikirkan setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku. Begitu pikirmu setelah tak kunjung menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Wajah mungilmu pun kembali berpaling dan mematut dirimu yang manis di hadapan cermin. Kau perlahan-lahan selalu menggelengkan kepalamu, memeriksa apakah ikatan di kepalamu sudah rapi. Hal tersebut kau lakukan entah-untuk-berapa-lama hingga pada akhirnya suara lonceng yang terdengar di kejauhan memaksamu untuk menghentikan aktivitas mematut diri itu.

"Cho-chotto! Chotto matte!" pekikmu panik saat mendengar genta lonceng yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kemudian—untuk terakhir kalinya—kau kembali mematut dirimu di cermin dan mengeluarkan senyum termanismu.

Hinamori Momo kini sudah siap untuk bekerja!

…. _Well_, meskipun sudah terlambat beberapa menit, sih.

* * *

_**Dengan sebuah senyum  
Kau menemukan sebuah hati bersinar padaku  
Dengan dua senyum  
Kita bisa bergabung; kau akan bersinar  
Tersenyumlah seperti dunia ini  
Tersenyumlah, tersenyumlah  
Bertahanlah, pejuang!

* * *

**_

Senyum yang beberapa jam lalu masih nampak di wajahmu, kini tergantikan oleh kerutan sebal yang baru akan menghilang beberapa jam lagi. Seperti biasanya, tugasmu untuk membereskan berkas tersebut tak kunjung habis. Hingga terkadang kau berharap akan datang keajaiban, di mana suatu saat berkas-berkas mengerikan itu berhenti mendatangimu dan—setidaknya—kau bisa terbebas dari tugas-tugas itu.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!  
_  
Pintu ruang kerjamu yang tertutup rapat sudah meringis sejak tadi akibat digedor terus-menerus. Dan rupanya, kau terlalu terpaku pada tugasmu hingga tidak menyadari gangguan tersebut.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Pintu itu kembali diketuk, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hingga kau pun tersadar dari tugas-tugas yang menenggelamkan konsentrasimu dan segera beranjak bangkit. Di depan pintu itu, meskipun belum terbuka, kau tahu siapa orang yang mengetuk pintumu.

Abarai Renji. Setelah bertahun-tahun bersama di akademi Shinigami, bagaimana kau tidak bisa mengenali reiatsu itu?

"Hinamo—ah, maksudku… Hinamori-fukutaichou. Aku datang untuk menyampaikan berita," pemuda berambut merah menyala itu berujar sedemikian rupa, hingga kau pun tersenyum.

"Panggil saja Hinamori, Abarai-kun," ujarmu santai. Kini, paling tidak sekitar lima hingga sepuluh menit, kau bisa mengistirahatkan raga dan batinmu dari pekerjaan yang melelahkan dan membosankan.

Pemuda itu pun melangkah maju dengan agak ragu saat memasuki ruang kerjamu yang selalu rapi. Menurut pendengaranmu, kau samar-samar mendengarnya bergumam "Maaf aku mengganggu" berulang kali. Dan hal ini—lagi-lagi—memancing tawa keluar dari mulut mungilmu.

"Apa?" Pemuda itu agak kaget mendengar tawamu yang berderai. "Ada yang aneh denganku?" tanyanya panik. Demi meredakan rasa tegang, kau lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tanganmu dan kembali mengeluarkan tawa riang.

"Haha… Tidak ada, kok, Abarai-kun. Tenang saja," ujarmu ramah. Lalu, saat ia menghela nafas, kau pun lekas menambahkan. "Oh ya. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Renji Abarai—yang tadinya terduduk dengan santainya di hadapanmu—kini kembali tegang dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Dengan raut muka sok berwibawa yang mengundang tawa, ia pun berdeham dan segera mengeluarkan gulungan dari dalam _shihakushou_-nya.

Kau menunggu beberapa saat. Tapi, pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming atau bahkan membuka gulungannya. _Kalau begitu, apa maksud kedatangannya?_ Pikirmu heran saat itu.

"HEI!" Di tengah lamunanmu, kau tiba-tiba terlonjak dari kursi saat mendengar suara pemuda itu yang berteriak keras. Semu merah nampak di wajahmu, tapi kau tetap berusaha tenang dan mengatur nafasmu. Tak lupa juga kau mengangkat sebelah alismu sebagai bahasa tubuh yang menanyakan alasan mengapa pemuda itu harus berteriak dan mengagetkanmu.

Pemuda itu menunduk. "Uh, maafkan aku, Hinamori," katanya cepat. "Bukan maksudku untuk mengagetkanmu." Ia buru-buru menambahkan saat dirasanya kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk menenangkan perasaanmu.

Dan kau mengeluarkan senyum—lagi. Mengapa hari ini kau banyak tersenyum? Itu yang ingin kami tanyakan. Tapi, mungkin kau sendiri juga akan angkat bahu dan menyerah mengenai jawabannya. Sama seperti saat kau menanyakan perasaan sang kapten pada hati kecilmu.

Ups. Kau kembali teringat pada hal kecil nan membingungkan itu setelah sekian lama terlupakan.

Ingin rasanya kau mengeluarkan ekspresi pilu. Tapi, pemuda di depanmu sepertinya tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu—tidak sebelum kau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Eh…," pemuda itu kembali mengulur-ulur waktu. "Kurasa aku memang haru memberitahukan hal ini padamu, ya?" Ia bergumam—entah pada dirinya sendiri atau padamu—dan menanyakan hal yang kedengarannya konyol. Tapi, kau tetap menjaga senyum di wajahmu dan mendorong pemuda ini untuk terus berbicara.

Pada akhirnya, mungkin kau hanya ternganga ketika mendengarkan kesimpulan akhir dari berita yang disampaikan pemuda ini.

"Ada segerombolan ryoka yang memasuki Seireitei."

Ya. Hanya itu hasil dari percakapan basa-basi ini. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Tapi, memang hal ini aneh… oh bukan—lebih tepat jika dibilang hal ini jarang terjadi. Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak ada ryoka yang nekat memasuki kawasan Soul Society yang dijaga ketat.

"Hinamori?" Pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya tepat di tengah pandanganmu. "Apa kau mendengarkan?"

"Uh—eh… iya. Kenapa?"

Sosok berambut merah itu menggeleng. "Kau ini dari tadi melamun terus," gerutunya. Kau pun segera meminta maaf, dan ia pun melanjutkan pembicaraan yang terputus tadi.

"Yang membuatku heran…." Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena, ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa 'heran' adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan di hatinya. Tapi, ia pun kembali melakukan sebuah gelengan yang tidak terlalu kentara, dan segera berujar.

"Kurasa, tujuan dari kedatangan para ryoka itu adalah…."

"…untuk menyelamatkan Rukia." Pemuda berambut merah ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Mungkin ia juga tahu sebanyak apa tugasmu, tapi ia justru dengan sengaja memperlama waktumu untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu.

Kau pun mendesah. Lalu, melalui sudut matamu, kau pun melihat gigi pemuda itu yang sedikit menyembul, serta titik merah yang mengalir di bibir bawahnya. Ada apa ini?

"Abarai-kun, kau berdarah," katamu.

"Ah?" ia membalas dengan ekspresi terperangah. Dan dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya; salivanya yang berdarah pun segera ia ludahkan seenaknya ke lantai kayu. Membuatmu harus menambahkan catatan tambahan di kepalamu tentang "Membereskan Kotoran di Lantai Sebelum Pulang dan Tidur".

"Gomen," katanya. Sama sekali tidak membantu. Kau pun lalu mengatakan hal yang menyenangkan hatinya dan—oh, ayolah—tersenyum.

Caramu berhasil. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak bangkit, kemudian membalas senyummu dengan seringai yang meringankan perasaanmu. Beberapa saat berlalu, dan ia segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu—tentu saja, kau membalasnya.

Pintumu kembali tertutup hanya setelah pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Aku hanya tidak suka melihat betapa Rukia nampak menyayangi mereka". Lalu, kau pun menghela nafas sedalam yang bisa diusahakan.

Dan saat menyadari suasana ruangan yang kembali lengang, kau pun kembali fokus pada pekerjaanmu yang seharusnya. Tapi, ruangan terasa hampa tanpa adanya tanda kehidupan manusia lain.

Meskipun begitu, kau kini kembali menginginkan satu hal. Tentang siapa yang akan mengisi dan menemanimu dalam kehampaan ini.

"Aizen-taichou…." Kau menggumamkan kata itu seolah ia akan datang ke hadapanmu setelah kau mengucapkan namanya. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Seberapa pentingnya dirimu, hingga ia rela mendatangimu secepat mungkin setelah kau mengucapkan namanya?

* * *

_**Mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu?  
Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu telah berlalu,  
Aku berpikir tentang kau yang akan selalu berada di sisiku  
Tetapi, kau memilih jalan yang berbeda**_

* * *

Semenjak kedatangan para ryoka itu, kau pun akhirnya merasa bahwa hidupmu berubah. Suasana di Seireitei yang biasanya damai, berubah drastis setelah kedatangan para ryoka. Hingga pada suatu malam, kegelisahanmu telah mencapai batasnya.

Malam itu, kau terus bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurmu. Mencoba tidur dan terjun ke alam mimpi, tapi tak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang sedari tadi terus membuat hatimu tak tenteram; apa itu? Mungkin, itu adalah perasaanmu yang egois. Yang hanya menginginkan kedamaian. Yang menginginkan pikiran naïf itu tetap berada di tempatnya. Belum lagi, Hitsugaya Toshiro telah memperingatkanmu agar waspada terhadap DIvisi Tiga.

Membingungkan.

Terlalu banyak hal untuk dipikirkan oleh otakmu. Terlalu banyak hal untuk dikhawatirkan oleh hatimu. Terlalu banyak hal untuk diucapkan oleh bibirmu. Terlalu banyak kebingungan melanda dirimu.

Rasanya, pertanyaan jauh-jauh hari—mengenai bagaimana perasaan Sang Kapten padamu telah terusir dari pikiranmu. Tapi, dengan adanya banyak kekacauan seperti sekarang ini, pada akhirnya kau justru turut memikirkan pertanyaan lampau. Ingin sekali kau menanyakan itu pada Sang Kapten. Tapi kau takut.

Hingga pada saat kakimu kini telah menjejak tepat di depan ruangannya pun, kau masih takut. Hatimu mempertanyakan benar atau tidaknya perbuatan ini.

Tapi, Sang Kapten sudah menyadari kehadiranmu. Dan dari balik pintu itu, kau mendengarnya berkata.

"Apa? Ada apa, Hinamori-kun?"

Kau langsung tersentak saat mendengar suaranya. Tapi, kau tidak boleh mundur sekarang. Sehingga dalam sekejap kau langsung memantapkan hati, dan membuka shoji yang menghalangi kalian berdua,

"… Ma… Maaf…," ujarmu malu-malu. "Apa boleh saya bicara sebentar dengan taichou…?"

Pria berkacamata itu kemudian menoleh padamu, dan kau pun meracau. "Saya tahu datang tengah malam begini tidak sopan, tapi saya mohon…."

Perkataan itu terputus sejenak. Tapi, kau begitu malu saat mengatakan hal selanjutnya. Sehingga, wajahmu yang mulus segera tersipu malu dan meracau. "Sa… Saya tidak bisa tidur! Terus terjaga dengan pikiran 'Jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan di depan taichou'! Karena itu, saya mohon—"

Sebelum kau sempat mengucapkan banyak kata yang tidak teroganisir, senyum hangat pria itu telah memantul dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Dan ia segera memakaikan jubahnya yang hangat pada tubuh mungilmu. "Kau pikir aku akan menolakmu dengan alasan tidak sopan? Apa biasanya aku kelihatan dingin begitu?" tanyanya seraya memberikan senyum hangatnya.

Kau terdiam, tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Tapi, ia tetap berbicara. "Ayo masuk," perintahnya. "Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kau boleh di sini sampai merasa tenang."

Kata-kata itu seakan dapat membuatmu terbang ke langit tertinggi. Hanya saja kau teringat akan adanya sepasang kaki yang menahanmu agar tetap menjejak di tanah, dan hal itu hanya membuat tubuhmu tetap di tanah. Sementara, hatimu sudah terbang entah ke mana.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, kau lalu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan hanya mengamatinya menulis sesuatu. Bahkan, hanya dengan hal itu saja, ia sudah dapat menenangkan hatimu.

Ya. Suara pria itu…. Kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya…. Seluruh bagian dari Aizen Sousuke dapat menghapus kekacauan di hatimu. Hal ini membuatmu bersyukur dapat menjadi bawahannya. Mungkin, apa pun akan kau pertaruhkan hanya demi pria itu.

* * *

Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kemudian membangunkanmu. Dalam keadaan setengah pusing, kau mengucek matamu. Lalu, dengan ekspresi muka yang separo malas-malasan, kau menelengkan kepalamu. Pandanganmu tepat terarah ke futon_nya_.

Kosong. Tentu saja, setiap _taichou_ pasti memiliki tugas yang banyak. Begitu juga dengan Aizen Sousuke. Maka tak terlalu mengherankan jika ia berangkat lebih dulu darimu.

Sekarang, begitu kau mengingatnya, wajahmu segera tersipu malu. Suara Aizen Sousuke tadi malam seakan membiusmu. Membuatmu semakin dekat padanya, serta membuatmu dapat merasakan segala yang ada di hatinya.

Kau orang yang begitu naif. Kau dengan mudah mempercayai semua yang ada di luar kedok itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kau merasa, semua kebaikan dan rasa aman yang kau rasakan itu benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Padahal, sesungguhnya itu semua hanyalah kedok dari sebuah rencana busuk yang ada di baliknya.

Hanya saja—untunglah baginya—sekarang kau masih belum mengetahui apa pun mengenai rencana jahat itu. Saat ini, gambaran yang tertanam dalam benakmu—dan benak semua orang—hanyalah tentang seorang Aizen Sousuke yang baik hati, ramah, dan penuh kasih sayang. Sosok orang yang kau _cintai_.

Cinta—_Ai_; _love_; _sarang_; _amore_.

Semua istilah apa pun yang mempunyai arti cinta selalu saja dapat membuat pipimu semerah kepiting rebus. Karena cintalah yang membuatmu dapat berada di tempat—posisi—ini sekarang. Sebagai wakil kapten Divisi Lima. Atau bisa dibilang… bawahan kepercayaannya—tangan kanannya.

Kau tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunanmu setelah melihat jam. "Astaga! Sudah jam 07.35!" pekikmu terkejut. Dengan penuh rasa panik, kau segera membereskan futonmu dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Di bawah pancuran air segar. Kau membilas tubuhmu secepat yang kau bisa. Lalu, mengeringkannya dengan tergesa-gesa pula. Bahkan, kau pun mengikat rambut hitammu dengan asal-asalan. Pokoknya, selama tidak ada rambut yang keluar dari kunciran, itu sudah bisa terbilang rapi bagimu.

Setelah dirasa siap, kau lalu segera berlari menggunakan shunpo andalanmu ke tempat rapat pagi wakil kapten. Tak ketinggalan juga kau memotong jalan melalui daishouheki bagian timur. Sayangnya, mungkin itu pilihan yang salah bagimu.

Karena, apa yang menanti di sana bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu bahagia. Bahkan kemudian, rasa syok menderamu sedemikian hebatnya. Hingga kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menjerit.

"TIDAAAK!"

Kau menjerit sekuat tenaga saat melihat pemandangan naas itu. Di hadapanmu, seorang Aizen Sousuke tewas, pedang yang dipakai seseorang untuk membunuhnya masih tertancap di tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah tak bernyawa. Darah merah yang mulai mengering turut mewarnai daishouheki yang tinggi, membuat dinding putih tersebut ternoda darah.

"Aizen-taichou! Aizen-taichou! AIZEN-TAICHOU!" Kau terus-menerus meneriakkan nama orang itu, berharap ia akan kembali. Meskipun kau tahu, percuma saja melakukannya, nyawa yang telah pergi tidak bisa kembali.

Saat kau masih berteriak, orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Satu persatu dari mereka menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda, dan yang paling terlihat di muka semua orang adalah ekspresi shock. "Apakah para ryoka itu yang melakukan hal ini?" Itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak banyak orang—tetapi tidak dengan benakmu.

"Ada apa ini! Pagi-pagi sudah ribut." Dari belakang, terdengar suara—yang dalam pendengaranmu—bernada culas, dan dipenuhi keriangan. Itu suara milik Ichimaru Gin.

Kau tersentak ketika mendengar suara dari pria berwajah mirip rubah itu. Dan dengan segera kau teringat akan perkataan teman semasa kecilmu, Hitsugaya Toshiro._ "Hati-hati dengan Divisi 3…."_ Itulah perkataannya.

"JADI KAU!" Kau kembali berteriak, kali ini bukan karena syok, melainkan karena amarah yang menggelegak dalam dirimu. Dalam satu gerakan, zanpakuto-mu kini telah terhunus ke arah pria itu dan siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Tetapi, sebelum kau bisa melakukan hal itu, seseorang telah menghelangimu dengan zanpakuto-nya juga. "KIRA-KUN! Kenapa..?" Pertanyaanmu terputus, sementara dia menjawab.

"Aku fukutaichou Divisi Tiga," desis Izuru Kira padamu. "Apapun alasannya, takkan kubiarkan kau menghunuskan pedang pada taichou!"

Sekujur tubuhmu berkeringat dingin, dan suaramu bergetar. Semua ini disebabkan oleh amarah yang menguasaimu. "Minggir Kira-kun," balasmu dalam desisan rendah. Pemuda itu tidak bergeming, sorot matanya yang teguh menandakan bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkanmu bergerak lebih dekat barang semilimeter pun pada kaptennya.

"Tidak bisa."

"Minggir…," suaramu tetap tidak mau kalah, meskipun bergetar, "minggir, Kira-kun…"

"Tidak bisa," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi. Kau melirik tangan kanannya, yang ternyata sudah siap menghunuskan padamu. Lalu, mulutmu mencebik, dan tak disangka, sebuah teriakan amarah keluar dari benakmu.

"MINGGIR, KATAKU! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI?"

Lalu, kalian berdua pun saling melepaskan zanpakuto kalian, masing-masing dengan emosi kemarahan yang sama, namun dengan alas an yang berbeda. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Wabisuke dan Tobiume yang semula adalah kawan, kini telah berbuah menjadi lawan.

_TRAANG!_

Dua zanpakuto kini saling beradu. Tapi—oh, tidak, tiga zanpakuto saling beradu. Sebelum Wabisuke dan Tobiume menyerang, Hyourinmaru kepunyaan teman masa kecilmu sudah berada di antaranya, mencegah keduanya saling serang.

"Kurung mereka," perintah pemuda pendek berambut putih itu. Seketika kau merasakan ada sebuah penjara lengan menahan gerakmu—dan akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa itu lengan milik Matsumoto Rangiku.

Kali ini, kau lebih memilih diam dan mengalah begitu penjara lengan itu menguasaimu. Dan tanpa perlawanan apa pun, kau pun hanya menurut saat dimasukkan ke penjara khusus tahanan pertama di Divisimu sendiri.

* * *

Suatu saat, pada waktu di mana keputusasaanmu telah mencapai batasnya—beberapa hari setelah kematian kaptenmu, kau pun akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. Dengan kidou andalanmu, kau pun lalu segera kabur dari penjara dan mengikuti pembunuh Aizen Sousuke yang tak lain adalah teman masa kecilmu sendiri. Sedikit ketidak yakinan muncul di benakmu saat melihat bahwa tempat yang dituju adalah Ruang Pusat 46.

"A… apa ini?" gumammu separo terkejut, dengan sedikit keringat dingin menetes dari ubun-ubun. Dan seraya terus meracau dan mengurutkan peristiwa ini dan hubungannya dengan pembunuhan Aizen Sousuke, tiba-tiba kau pun menyadari adanya seseorang di belakangmu.

"Selamat datang, Hinamori-chan," kata orang itu.

Terperanjat, kau pun kemudian segera menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan figur seorang kapten bermuka mirip rubah sedang menyalamimu dengan senyuman palsu yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ichimaru-taichou?" tanyamu memastikan. Lalu, lelaki berambut putih itu mengangguk kecil, dan segera mengundangmu dengan tangannya.

Tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun, tubuh kecilmu segera menghampiri pria itu, dan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanmu, tapi nampaknya kau melihat bahwa senyuman di wajah pria berambut putih itu kian melebar. "Maukah kau ikut denganku?" Dan pada akhirnya hanya itulah yang ia ucapkan padamu.

Wajahmu yang masih terlihat tegang, akhirnya hanya mengangguk, dan Ichimaru Gin pun segera mengambil posisi di depanmu.

* * *

"Ini…." Kau bahkan tidak melanjutkan kata-katamu. Rupanya, kau terlalu terkejut akan tempat di mana Ichimaru Gin membawamu.

"Seijoutou Kyorin, wilayah kediaman untuk Ruang 46," kata lelaki berambut putih itu melanjutkan perkataanmu yang terputus. "Apa kau pernah kemari, Hinamori-chan?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Tidak," jawabmu cepat. "Bukankah ini wilayah yang sangat terlarang…?  
"Melihat pun baru kali ini," kau segera menambahkan kata saat lelaki itu tidak menjawab lagi.

Dan tanpa disangka, ia hanya menyahut dengan kalimat sederhana. "…Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sebelah alismu terangkat; hal ini membuatmu bingung. "Bertemu..? Dengan saya?"

"Ya."

Saat lelaki itu melangkah makin dalam, tiba-tiba langkahnya terheti. Lalu ia pun menoleh. "Nah," desahnya. "Sekarang, lihatlah ke belakang."

"Bela… kang?" tanyamu ragu. Tapi, tetap saja kepalamu menoleh.

Dan pada saat itulah kau melihatnya kembali. Pria itu—dengan kacamata persegi dan rambut coklat yang tersisir lembut—dengan ramah tersenyum padamu.

"Lama tak jumpa Hinamori-kun," Aizen Sousuke mulai berkata-kata. Tanpa tersadar, tubuhmu segera mendekati pria tersebut, dan hasrat untuk merasakan kembali aroma tubuhnya kian memenuhi benakmu. Dan setelah menahan semua euforia ini, kau segera merenggut haorinya, serta memandang lekat-lekat pada mata kecoklatan yang bersinar hangat di balik bingkai kacamata persegi yang dipakainya.

Kau ingin menjawab, tapi tak bisa. Semua kehangatan yang kau rasakan ini telah mengunci mulutmu. Terlebih lagi, setelah tangan besarnya mengusap-usap kepalamu layaknuya malam sebelum kematiannya, kau semakin tidak ingin melepaskan genggamanmu. Justru sebaliknya, kau malah ingin semakin membenamkan tubuhmu ke dalam kehangatan tak terbatas yang berada dalam diri Aizen Sousuke.

Ya, aromanya yang selalu menyejukkan hati kini telah menawanmu.

* * *

_**Mengapa aku tak bisa jujur padamu?  
Perasaanku telah tumbuh sepanjang siang dan malam  
Kata-kata mulai bergelimangan  
Tapi, kutahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan sampai

* * *

**_

Tetes-tetes air mata hangat akhirnya tumpah dari sudut kedua matamu. Dengan tidak lepasnya genggamanmu dari haori milik_nya_, akhirnya bulir keperakan itu membasahi kain keputihan tersebut. Dan saat lengannya yang hangat merangkulmu, tangismu pecah dan air mata yang mengalir kini kian menderas.

"Kau sedikit kurus…." Ia mulai berkomentar ketika merasakan tubuhmu dalam penjara lengannya. Setelah itu, ia mendesah dan mulai melanjutkan. "… Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi mengertilah… Hanya kau yang kumiliki. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Untuk itu, aku harus menyembunyikan diri. Makanya aku pura-pura mati, dan—"

"Sudah." Katamu menghentikan segala penjelasan yang—bagimu—tidak berguna itu. Rasanya, kata-kata saat ini tidak diperlukan untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Asal dia masih berada di sini, dan terus memberimu kehangatan seperti sekarang, itu sudah cukup.

"Terima kasih, Hinamori-kun." Sebuah kata sederhana itu terasa begitu berharga sekarang. Membuat suasana haru kian merebak. Membuat pertanyaan yang sebelumnya terlupakan muncul kembali.

Dalam kehangatan yang dipancarkan Aizen Sousuke, rasanya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan jawaban dari pertanyaan tak terucap yang tertanam di pikiranmu bagaikan parasit.

Tapi, sebelum kau sempat menanyakannya, dan sebelum ia sempat menjawabnya, pria itu sudah keburu berkata.

"Selamat jalan."

Seiring dengan perkataan itu, dengan penuh rasa benci—kau dapat merasakannya, ia menusukkan bilah zanpakutou kebanggannya ke titik vital di tubuhmu. Dan pada saat itulah kau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu selama ini, bahkan sebelum kau menanyakannya: "Ia membencimu."

"Tidak," ujarmu lirih seraya menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhmu. Dan, apa yang telah terjadi?

Saat kau mendongak, hanya kekejaman yang tergambar di wajah elok milik Aizen Sousuke.

Pada akhirnya, kesadaranmu pun lenyap. Dan kau kini bisa merasakan, keinginan ganjil untuk menertawakan kekonyolanmu selama ini. Kebodohan yang didasari oleh pemujaan, dan berujung pada perasaan cinta yang tak berbalas.

Jika memang benar begitu, untuk apa selama ini kau mencintainya? Apa gunanya usahamu selama ini?

Sekarang, pertanyaan dalam pikiranmu telah berganti. Tetapi, sebelum nuranimu dapat menjawab, kesadaran telah lenyap dari tubuhmu.

**.  
**_**Kau menginginkanku**__**, **__**  
Kau jatuh ke dalam kuasaku**__**, **__**  
Kau tergila-gila padaku**_

_**Kau tak bisa kabur,  
~I got you…  
….**__**Under my skin**__**  
**_.

**-FIN-**

* * *

SURVIVOR, Doushitte Kimi wa Suki Ni Natte Shimattan darou? © 東方神起  
Juumun~MIROTIC © Dewa dari Timur  
Terjemahan ABAL © Akuakuaku

_**Bukti Kecerewetan Author**_:  
GAAAAAAH! ABAAAAAL! *headbang* *headbang* *headbang*  
Uhh… Minna-sama, maaf kalo jelek. Ini hasil ngebut 5 hari… Yep, gara-gara Juliette (aka kompi saya) belum balik, jadi saya terpaksa ngetik di tempat Baby (aka laptop mungil saya) yang ukuran keyboardnya kecil banget. Huhuhu… T_T  
Dan, sekali lagi, maaf kalo jelek. Saya udah lama banget nggak ngetik. Udah sekitar… Dua minggu kali, ya? O_o Ah, mungkin lebih. Samenjak UN saya jarang banget ngetik. *plak*  
Pokoknya, semenjak si Juliette mondok di tempat service (TT_TT), saya jadi ogah banget ngetik.  
Maafkan saya…..  
Buat yang janji rikues dan sebagainya, mungkin akan saya kebut habis Juliette balik.

Oh ya, maaf lirik lagunya ga di semua tempat. Habisnya agak jengah juga kalo lirik lagu kebanyakan. Ehehehe

Terakhir, makasih buat semua yang sudah repot-repot mau baca! m(_ _)m  
Maaf kalo abal! TTATT kayaknya kualitas saya menurun, nih… Apalagi saya orangnya juga moody. :p

Ada saran tentang itu? :(

**010610—rdb  
**

**~Would you gimme R-E-V-I-E-W?~**


End file.
